


The Adventures of Apis and Caméléon

by prucanada



Series: Miraculousonas [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Every Single Time a Color is Mentioned It's Done Specifically and That is Completely Ian's Fault, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Swearing, but only like once or twice, miraculousonas, so Bee Kwami is not Pollen, this was written before Queen Bee was confirmed and all that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prucanada/pseuds/prucanada
Summary: Two new heroes arrive to help Ladybug and Chat Noir save Paris!=====My friend Ian and I made up some Miraculousonas and I couldn't help but write a silly one-shot about them.





	The Adventures of Apis and Caméléon

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly one-shot I wrote for my friend, featuring our Miraculousonas!
> 
> Leon Venegas: Holder of the Chameleon Miraculous. He/him pronouns. Half French, half Latino. An artist who can identify literally any shade or hue by name and I hate him for it.  
> Jennine Belrose: Holder of the Bee Miraculous. They/them pronouns. French. A sculptor and an actor.

Math sucked. Addition and subtraction, he could handle. He was even pretty decent at multiplying and dividing, if he did say so himself (and he did). But once you started throwing a bunch of letters and punctuation into the mix, it just turned into a giant mess. 

Leon nibbled on his pencil eraser, thinking, then added a little more shading to the mane of the lion he’d just drawn in the corner of his math worksheet. There! He smiled. It was a very nice lion, really, much nicer than the unfinished math problems covering the rest of the page.

From his left, he heard a small sigh. Glancing over at his deskmate, he saw them balancing a pencil on their upper lip and glaring down at their own half-finished worksheet. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight.

Jennine startled at the sound, the pencil falling from their lip and bouncing off the desk, rolling to the floor. They flushed, maneuvering themself under the desk to retrieve it. Leon ducked down too, snatching the pencil before they could reach it. Sitting up, he grinned at their look of exasperation and wiggled the pencil between two fingers. “Look,” he said, keeping his voice low, “it looks like a worm. See?” He wiggled it again.

Jennine huffed, stealing their pencil back and rolling their eyes. “You’re not even doing it right.” Holding the pencil loosely, they wiggled the pencil back at him. “You were holding it too tightly.  _ Now  _ it looks like a worm.”

Leon’s face lit up. “You’re right!” he said delightedly. “Teach me your ways, senpai!”

Their expression slipped into one of disgust. “Really? Senpai?”

Leon only grinned in response, running his fingers through the brightly-colored tuft of hair atop his head.

At the front of the classroom, Mr. Beauchene cleared his throat, and the two teenagers glanced guiltily at him before turning back to their work.

Leon sighed, unwilling to actually try any of the math problems in front of him. He could really do with a distraction right now.

As if in answer to his silent wish, a roar was heard outside, followed by several screams. He slid closer to Jennine and leaned over them to peer out the window. “What’s happening? Is it an akuma?”

Jennine was already shoving their belongings into their bag. “Probably. Third one this week, too.” 

Their words were nonchalant, but Leon heard the note of anxiety in their tone. “Want to walk home together? Just in case.”

“Well...that would be nice.”

“Everyone, class is dismissed.” Mr. Beauchene stood at the front of the classroom, eyebrows knit together in concern. “There’s an akuma attack in progress. If you can’t get home or live too far away, please head to the gym until we’re given the all-clear.”

Leon grinned at Jennine. “Let’s head out, then!” He slid out of his chair, grabbing his bag and cramming the worksheet into the pocket of his jeans.

They nodded, standing up and then abruptly sitting again, frowning. “Actually, I just remembered that I have to be somewhere today. Sorry.”

“Oh. Can I walk you there, then?” Outside, someone screamed again. Hopefully Ladybug was already working on stopping the akuma.

They shook their head. “Probably not a good idea.” Standing, they swung their backpack over their shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow, though?”

Lips tightening slightly, Leon nodded. “Sure thing. Stay safe!” He turned and left the room, heading down the hallway and past the many murals decorating the walls. Outside, he looked around and, confirming the akuma wasn’t close enough to worry about, dashed down the sidewalk toward his house. Once he was home, he’d have an extra few hours to spend on the painting he’d been working on. It was almost finished, so he needed to get home as quickly as possible and-- 

He stopped.

A little girl stood in the road, eyes wide as she gawked at Leon. Or--no. Past him?

Fearing the worst, Leon slowly turned. Behind him, a human figure stood, clouded in an eggplant-colored mist. As he watched, transfixed, something within the mist stretched, opening into a gaping maw, and  _ roared. _

Leon yelped, leaping backwards. He turned to run, reaching out and scooping the little girl into his arms without a second thought. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, fueling him, and he raced down the street. The roaring followed him, and his chest felt like it was about to burst, but he kept moving, ducking into a shop he saw in the corner of his eye.

Holding the little girl close, he turned to peer out the window. The akuma was right outside, the mist congealing into something solid, and the akuma drew it back, preparing to strike the glass, when--

Ladybug swung in, bowling the akuma over and knocking them both out of sight. 

Leon let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, relieved, and carefully set the little girl down. “Do you know where your parents are, little one?” 

The girl shook her head, worried, then brightened suddenly. “No, but I know him! That’s my neighbor, Fu!”

Leon turned to look, spying an old Asian man hobbling toward them, using his cane to balance himself. “Fu?”

The old man smiled kindly. “Yes, that’s me. And hello, Élise. Your mama’s just in the back of the shop. I’ll get her for you.” He turned to Leon, reaching forward to take his hand. “Thank you for helping Élise. I saw how you took her out of harm’s way. That was kind of you.”

“Aw, it was no problem. She was there, I wasn’t just gonna leave her, so….” Leon grinned at Fu. He liked the old man already. Maybe they’d see each other again, and they could be friends? That would be pretty cool.

Fu chuckled. “Regardless. Thank you.” He gave Leon’s hand a squeeze before dropping it and holding his hand out to Élise. “Come on, then, let’s find your mama.”

Leon blinked, having felt something cool and smooth slip into his hand. He looked down, opening his hand, and found himself looking at a tiny box. Brow furrowed, he lifted his head, mouth open to call for Fu, but the old man and Élise had already vanished into the crowd.

Shrugging, he slipped the box into his pocket. Maybe it was a reward for helping the little girl. Well, he’d ask Fu when he saw him again--and he would definitely see him again, Leon was sure of it--but for now, he had to get home. His painting was calling to him.

This shop was close to his house, and surely by now Ladybug had lured the akuma far enough away that he could get home without incident.

  
  


Once he’d arrived home and had tossed his bag onto his bed, he reached into his pocket to pull out his crumpled homework and the box. Curiosity getting the best of him and deciding the painting could wait a few minutes more, he sat on the edge of his bed and opened the box.

There was a bright flash of light, causing Leon to squeeze his eyes shut. After a moment, he opened them, blinking and confused, and saw a little green...thing....floating in the air in front of him. He stared at it a moment.

The thing spoke. “Hello,” it said, offering a smile and a little wave. “I’m Khaam, the chameleon kwami!”

Leon blinked. Blinked again. Suddenly, he realized that this little parakeet-green  _ thing _ , this little kwami-thing, that had appeared in a flash of light out of a tiny  _ jewelry box,  _ was  _ talking to him. _ He jumped back with a loud squeal, hitting his head on the wall behind him and rolling his back painfully across his textbook-filled bag. “ _ Ow! _ ”

The kwami floated closer to him, concerned. “Are you alright, Leon? That looked painful.”

“Who--what--what the fuck are you?!”

“Language!” The kwami scolded him with a glare. Its eyes were strange, a single small black dot in the center of  bulge of green skin. They looked like--

“Are you a chameleon?”

The kwami sighed and shook its head. “As I said. I am Khaam, the chameleon kwami. And  _ you _ are Leon, my chosen.”

“Your--what? And how do you know my name?”

“My chosen. Now, if you would please put your ring on?” Khaam flew down and picked up the tiny box, holding it out to him. 

“My ring?” Leon reached out and gently took the box, peering inside. The box was lined in black velvet, and in the center was a golden band with a tiny emerald-green stone embedded in the metal. “The color scheme is just like Loki’s!”

“Loki?” Khaam asked, sounding confused. “What does that trickster have to do with anything?”

“He’s my favorite comic book character!” Excited now, Leon looked up and met the kwami’s strange gaze. “Wait. So are you, like--okay. In magical girl animes, there’s usually like, a cute magical animal sidekick. Is that what you are?”

“A--what?” Khaam was flabbergasted. “I am not a--an animal sidekick. I am a god! Now, if you would--”

“Just like Loki,” Leon whispered in awe.

The kwami cleared his throat demandingly. “I am not a sidekick. Now. Ladybug and Chat Noir need your help! This akuma is too powerful for them to take on alone. Will you help them?”

“Wait! So if I put this ring on--” he held the golden ring between two fingers, staring intensely at it, “--then I’ll transform into a superhero like Ladybug?”

Khaam nodded gravely. “That’s right. You’ll become the chameleon hero, and will fight alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir. You will have the power to change your colors, and to locate your enemy’s weak points. You--”

Leon had already slipped the ring onto his finger. “Okay, awesome! How do I transform?”

The kwami sighed. “You simply say ‘color swap,’ and you will transform. But please, let me finish explai--”

“Khaam, color swap!” Leon held his hand up, gazing at the ring, and watched as the kwami was seemingly sucked into the ring, vanishing into the gem. Immediately, the golden band of the ring changed to the same emerald-green of the stone, and Leon felt a change wash over him.

He shivered, dropping his hand and looking down at himself. His body was now covered in a scaly, forest-green suit. He jumped to his feet and raced to his mirror, eyes wide. The suit covered his entire body up to his neck, an unaltering shade. His eyes were covered with a matching mask, presumably to protect his identity. The most startling change, however, was that his usual bubblegum-pink hair had been altered to match his suit and mask exactly. His mouth dropped open in shock. This...he was a superhero!

Letting out a loud whoop, he dropped his arms, and his right hand brushed against something at his waist. Curious, he closed his fingers round it and glanced down. It seemed to be a whip, salmon-pink, and--he grimaced--incredibly sticky. This must be his weapon, like Ladybug’s yo-yo! He let out another whoop and held the whip up to look at it. At one end was a solid black piece, which fit perfectly in his hand. Gripping it, he ran to the window, flicked the whip out and watched as the sticky salmon-pink end wrapped around a streetlight on the other side of the road. 

Leon gave the whip an experimental tug and, seeing that it held, leaped out the window.

He soared through the sky, just as he’d always seen Ladybug do, and landed on top of the streetlight with ease. He was a superhero! An actual, real superhero! He threw his head back and laughed.

From a few streets over, he heard someone scream.

Leon’s face grew serious. Khaam had said that Ladybug needed help. Well, he was a superhero, so that’s what he would do! Go help Ladybug! 

He pulled on the whip, which unwrapped itself from the streetlight, and flicked it again, sticking it to the glass of someone’s window high up off the ground. He flung himself up past the window and onto the roof, running toward the sound of the screams. He was so strong now! And faster than before, too! 

He pulled the whip and flicked it forward, aiming for the building across the next street, but as the salmon-pink whip flew through the air, a yellow blur flew past, and the whip stuck to it, pulling Leon along with it.

“Let go!” cried the blur, and it dropped to the roof with an “ _ Oof. _ ”

“Sorry, sorry!” Leon pulled on the whip, which curled up to rest securely in his hands, and rushed toward what he now saw was a golden-yellow and brown-striped person lying on the ground. “I’m sorry, ma’am, I was just trying to help Ladybug--”

“Don’t call me that.” The golden-yellow person sat up, glaring at him. “I’m not a  _ ma’am.  _ I’m a person.”

“Oh, okay. Sorry to assume. Anyway, are you a superhero, too? You look kind of like a bee. Do you have a bee kwami?”

“I--yes.” The golden-yellow person frowned a bit. “Who are you?”

“I’m--” he thought for a moment. He probably wasn’t supposed to tell them his real name. Superheroes always had secret identities, right? “I’m Caméléon!”

The person nodded, standing and dusting themself off. “Nice to meet you, Caméléon. I’m Apis.” There was a scream from nearby, and a red and black-spotted figure swung into view the next street over. “...I guess we should get  _ buzz _ y. That akuma’s not gonna stop itself.” With that, two wings on Apis’ back started to vibrate, and they lifted up off the ground.

“...Was that a pun? Hey! Wait for me!” Leon flicked his whip and followed after them.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were locked in combat with the misty akuma when the two new heroes arrived. 

“Chat Noir! Her hairclip--grab it!” Ladybug swung close to the akuma, drawing its attention as her partner leapt at it.

“I can’t,” Chat Noir growled, leaping out of the way again as the eggplant-colored mist snapped at him. “I can’t get close enough!”

“Sorry to buzz in like this,” Apis said, flying close to Ladybug, “but maybe we can help?”

“What--who are you?” Ladybug sounded suspicious, jumping out of the way of another of the akuma’s attacks. 

“I’m Apis, and this is Caméléon. We’re new heroes, sent to help you.”

“Well, we could use all the help we can get, I think!” Chat Noir was perched on a nearby car, swiping nervously at the mist.

Leon  flicked his whip toward the akuma’s body, barely visible within the mist. It stuck to something the akuma for a moment, then slipped off, coiling back to him. He frowned. “It’s slippery!”

“Yeah, and she can be fast, too.” Ladybug stood beside Chat Noir now, worrying her lip between her teeth and staring intently at the akuma. “We need to figure out how to hold her in place, and get that mist away from her body somehow….”

Apis landed on the same car, eying the akuma. “I think I can help slow her down, at least.” They raised a short, striped tube to their lips and blew. Something small and golden-yellow shot out of the end and disappeared into the akuma’s mist. A moment later, the mist shrieked, and shrunk back ever so slightly.

“That’s it!” Chat Noir grinned, flinging his arms wide. “Keep hitting it with those blow darts, and maybe ol’ Misty’ll just disappear!”

“Misty?” Apis blinked.

“The akuma,” explained Ladybug. “She hasn’t spoken and given us a name, so that’s what Chat decided to call her.”

“Because of the mist?” Leon grinned.

“...Yes, Caméléon. Because of the mist.” Apis rolled their eyes, and lifted the tube to her lips again. 

Five darts later, Misty stood stock-still in the middle of the street, her mist all but vanished. Now, Leon could clearly see the black rhinestone-studded hairclip nestled in her plum-colored hair. “The hairclip, right?”

“Yes! That’s where the akuma is.”

“Got it!” Leon flicked his whip and snatched the hairclip out of her hair. The whip coiled up, and he carefully extracted the small object and handed it to Ladybug, who snapped the clip like a twig.

A little fig-purple butterfly flew out of the broken object and started to flutter up to the sky, but before it could disappear, Ladybug flung her yo-yo at it, capturing it. With a few words, she cleansed the butterfly and released it. Now white, it flew into the sky. “Bye-bye, little butterfly!” she called, then turned to the other three heroes. “Thanks for your help. I really don’t think we could have done that without you. I’d love to stay and chat, but I’ve got to go before I detransform. Bye!”

Ladybug flung her yo-yo and disappeared into the distance.

“Yeah, same here.” Chat Noir gave Apis and Leon a two-fingered salute. “ _ Cat _ ch ya later, though!” Extending his silver staff, Chat Noir vanished soon after.

Now alone, Apis and Leon looked at each other. They were silent for a moment, then Leon grinned and held his hand out to Apis. “Good work with the dart thing! Friends?”

Apis blinked, taken aback, then smiled back at him and took his hand. “Thank you. And yes, I think we can consider each other friends.”

“Great!” Leon beamed, dropping his hand. “Then, I wanna tell you something--” Leon struggled for a moment, wondering how to release his transformation. Were there words for that, too? But, no. If he thought hard enough, he realized he could end the transformation at will. He did so. “Hi!” he said. “I’m Leon.”

“What the--?” Apis’ eyes flew wide open. “Leon? What the hell? I--you--you’re an idiot!”

“You know me?” Leon was pleased. Beside him, Khaam sighed and pressed a tiny hand to his forehead.

“Know you?! I sit by you in math, you little--”

“Speaking of math!” Leon frowned. “I should probably actually do my math homework, huh? Oh, well! Come on, Khaam! Bye, Apis!” Leon grabbed the kwami and ran off toward his house, ignorant to Apis’ shocked, yet unsurprised mumbling.

He was a superhero! He was Caméléon, the newest and coolest superhero in Paris! Plus, he’d made four new friends today! Ladybug, Chat Noir, Apis, and Khaam!

“I’m hungry,” Khaam murmured from where Leon held him to his chest. “Can you catch me some crickets?”

“Crickets?! What the fuc--?!” 

Make that three new friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) Please let me know if you see any glaring mistakes, or leave a thought on it if you like! I might write more with these two at some point, but who knows?
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr for more goofy stuff @owly-bee  
> My friend and the creator of Leon/Caméléon is @thenerdianjones


End file.
